


The Prompt That Started the Novelisation

by AStrangeAndPeculiarFox29



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Anchor Pods, Explicit Language, Grand Reef (Subnautica), Novelization, Warper (Subnautica) - Freeform, tags are whatever, the atmosphere is blue lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeAndPeculiarFox29/pseuds/AStrangeAndPeculiarFox29
Summary: Don't worry, I'll finish up the second chapter for Novelization: Subnautica when it's finished. I just haven't been very happy with the outcome of the chapter each time, and I'm still drafting the first.However, before I continue to work on the actual full story, I decided to give everyone the draft that I wrote from a prompt my friend gave me, telling me that I should try to "describe the underwater world of Subnautica." It could be any biome of my choosing, and I chose the Grand Reef. I might consider adding the Void or the Lost River as well, since I did one for those two as well.In the meantime, you can enjoy this little snippet of what had me begin the thing. (You can try it yourself if you want, I strongly encourage it!)
Kudos: 5





	The Prompt That Started the Novelisation

It is peculiar, this new place.

I'm deeper than I'm used to going, with my seamoth. Exploration is vital to find more resources, and I've been driving for a long while. The tedious process of gathering resources and returning, only to find that I'm still missing some gives me a headache, but today I decided that I wouldn't worry myself much more with the process if I learned my way around this new planet.

The water has turned a deeper shade of blue, a hue that I appreciate. I stop, however, when I find something new in front of me.

Right in front of my seamoth, a short distance away, is a large ball. It's grey and blue, and it glows. The blue patterns and small blotches glow brightly. I examine a little closer by approaching it, and I notice the tendrils that seem to hold it. Long, thin veins that course through the ball and then run toward the ground, as though holding it in place. I find the ball interesting and quite beautiful.

I get out of my vehicle to scan it, and I discover the name this plant has, if it can even be called a plant. Anchor pod, my PDA shows me. I look off into the distance to see more, much less spaced out than the ones I bumped into. As I turn to my seamoth, I notice more flora on the ground. A membrane tree, my PDA says. It has a strange slightly transparent membrane on it with a thick stub and some blue coral on it. The pink parts the bulbous membrane covers make me think of cherry blossom trees, though I learn later that the bioluminescent pink is, in fact, micro fauna, and not exactly anything else.

When I return to the safety of my seamoth, I explore further into the new biome I found, collecting resources occasionally. Warpers have found a home here, as I bumped into the same one a few times during my explorative voyage through the new place.

There are occasional vague calls from some alien fauna that I hear in the distance constantly, and I decide to investigate without exactly going there with haste. I remember when my curiosity nearly got me killed with the Reaper, even though the first time I went to investigate a loud noise was when I discovered the reefbacks not too long ago. Still, I plan to figure out what this new creature is for the sake of learning the surrounding biomes from where my lifepod landed. And learning where I shouldn't go.

Eventually, I find myself in a strange area with what seems to be sand that acts as a path. I can see more membrane trees, and there are a few notable arcs. I find the noisy organism that can't stop calling out, and I wonder if it's a mating call, though I don't think too much about it.

I find another large creature, with only three legs. One in the front of it and two in the back. The eyes remind me of a small spider's eyes, as there's one pair of large ones and another pair of small ones, each on two sides of the front leg. It has two large feelers, though I wonder if I could call them antennae. It has two bumps on its rear. There's a lot of blue and orange, with the orange being slightly bioluminescent. The blue is on its back, the entirety of the feelers are blue, and the area where its eyes are located are blue. There's some orange on that surrounds the blue on its back, along with a lot of orange on its legs and underside, I believe. When I scanned it, I learned that the front leg is actually part of its mouth and and overall face. I find its feces on the trail as well, and I learn that it's called a Sea Treader, and it's a leviathan, like the reefback and the Reaper.

I choose to leave the treader and its companions alone and continue on, before I find an edge where the anchor pods stop and everything simply goes down. In finding this area, and after getting warped by a warper, I decide that it's about time that I headed back to my shelter. On my way back, I pass by the sea treaders and the anchor pods, as well as a hole in the ground that I decide to put a beacon next to for future exploring.

Unfortunately, I went in a slightly different direction, passing by a wreck that I never saw on my way toward the edge of the biome. When I decided that I should go back to the surface, I saw something different.

I saw the tail of a glowing something that went disappeared into the darkness. For a moment, I froze. I couldn't hear any noises. I decided that I would investigate a bit, but run away if the end result is a leviathan attempting to break my seamoth. Quite frankly, when I approached the area the creature disappeared to, I found a safe distance where I could observe it.

It was large, perhaps just a tiny bit larger than the Reaper. I am not sure if it's an adult or a juvenile, although I pray it is an adult. The creature has a head similar to that of a hammerhead shark's, and it's blue all along the length. There are small yellow dots, some of them larger than others on its face. The eyes are what they are, I decide. When it opens its mouth, it opens as though the mouth is sideways on its face, and it becomes a dark hole when the leviathan opens it. The creature is eel-like and the skin is bioluminescent. The skin looks fragile, and when it swims around to show off how it progressively gets thinner as my eyes examine the body from head to tail, I notice that it's transparent in a way. The inside is black, with orange stripes or lines inside of it and small orange dots. Perhaps it's similar in nature to the ampeel? Maybe those are electric prongs? I can't be too sure.

It doesn't seem that I have to, however, as the creature turns to me and swims toward my seamoth. It has a dorsal fin on its head, I notice, and there are small parts that protrude from its sides. It swims in a pattern like that of a snake, twisting its body and seemingly going from side to side. It opens its mouth and lets out its call of terror, the noise sounding like a drill. I turn my vehicle around and make a run for it.

In a way, it was almost more terrifying than my encounter with the Reaper.

Soon, I learned that it was a Ghost leviathan.

**Author's Note:**

> It could've been longer, I know, it's old. It'll be longer when it actually is part of the novelization.


End file.
